We Shall Prevail
by domojanee
Summary: Even after 10 years, the events of the Blight are difficult to talk about. Following the events of Adamant, a visitor drops in unexpectedly. A Five part story about how the Inquisition deals with the presences of a spunky warden. [AlistairxSurana] [CullenxF!Inquisitor]
1. Hello Cullen

The war room was packed with people. After being sucked into the fade at Adamant, the Inquisitor felt it was important to brief everyone on what happened. Aniera knew that the events there had shaken everyone, Varric the most. While she knew he didn't blame her for Hawkes death, she blamed herself. She should have stayed and distracted the nightmare herself. She had gotten them into the mess to begin with. Ripped open a rift to save them all. It was her fault that they wound up in the fade to begin with. So why did Hawke stay and die while the rest lived?

Her eyes move around the room and landed on Alistair, who had been very quiet since they returned to Skyhold. She knew that he blamed himself most of all. Wardens had been at the conclave and played a part in the Divines death. He should have fought Hakwe on the issue of who would stay harder. And her final words haunted his thoughts _You have sacrificed enough! _But had he? He didn't kill the Archdemon 10 years ago. He hadn't taken up the mantle of Warden Commander and rebuild the Wardens in Ferelden. Had he really sacrificed enough. More like the Hero had sacrificed enough. But he knew what her words really meant. His death would have shaken the Hero more than anyone would be able to deal with. She had already threaten the Inquisition that if anything bad was to happen to him, Corypheus would be the least of their worries. But what about Fenris? And Bethany, fuck. Someone would have to inform Bethany. All the what if's were making Alistairs head hurt.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a guard bursting through the doors. He came to a stop in front of Aneria and Cullen, looking flustered and slightly scared for interrupting.

"I am sorry, Your Worship. Commander. But there is an elf at the front gates. She is demanding to speak with you."

Everyone looked the Inquisitor, who looked very confused.

"What do you mean..."

"She rides a midnight black Hart..."

"Did you say a black Hart?"

Everyone turned to look at Leliana, who was trying very hard to suppress her giggling.

"There is only one person I know who rides a midnight black Hart, right Alistair?"

Then everyone turned their gaze to Alistair, who was already rushing out of the room.

"Leliana? Is it who I think it is?" Cassandra was trying very hard to contain herself.

Leliana didn't answer and just followed Alistair out of the room, everyone else trailing behind.

* * *

><p>To say that Callie Surana was upset would be a huge understatement. She was fuming. How could they take him into the fade? The fucking FADE?! She had received word from Leliana that Alistair, her beloved Alistair, was safe but had entered the fade on accident with the Inquisition and was going to be heading to Weisshaupt in a months time to inform the First Warden of the events at Adamant. Having had a major debate with herself, she choose to head to Skyhold just to make sure he had all his fingers and toes.<p>

"I am sorry my lady. But I can not let you in without the okay from either the Inquisitor or the Commander"

_Fucking idiots. _She thought.

"Then go get your damn Inquisitor or Commander!"

The guard scurried away as small sparks of lighting flickered around the little elf. She knew she was making a huge scene and she didn't care. The fucking Inquisition had put Alistair in harms way when she told them not to. She would be damned if they got him killed after years of trying to find a cure to the Calling.

As the guard came back, she gave the dirtiest look she could manage before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Callie!"

The guard and Callie turned to see Alistair rushing down the steps towards them with the what looked like the entire inner circle of the Inquisition following close behind. She jumped from her Hart and rushed towards him.

"Alistair!" She jumped into his arms, causing him to step back for her impact. Almost 3 years since she had felt his arms around her. 3 long years with only letters to keep them going. She had almost forgot what his arms wrapped around her tiny frame felt like.

Alistair held onto her like his life depended on it. Her tiny 5 foot frame fit perfectly in his 6'2 one. He rested his head on top of her white blonde hair, breathing her in. Maker, he had missed her so much. Neither of them noticed that almost all of Skyhold was watching the heartwarming reunion of the two wardens. Even if they did, neither of them would have cared. Alistair pulled back to kiss her. Even after 10 years, kissing her was like the first time. He would never tire of it. He loved the tiny noises that came from her has he deepen the kiss. Or the feel of her fingers weaving themselves into his hair. He vowed to the Marker right then that he would never leave for any amount of time again.

It wasn't till they heard a giggle behind that they pulled away from each other. Callie noticed Leliana and rushed to her. Hugging her dear friend.

"Callie! I have missed you so much!"

The friends embraced for seemed like forever before pulling away.

"Leliana! You aren't allowed to send me cryptic messages..."

She stopped mid-sentence. She saw him. He stood a few feet away behind Leliana next to another elf. He had changed since she saw him almost 10 years ago. He was trying to look her in the eye, but couldn't.

"Cullen..." she breathed out.

He finally looked at her. He had grown into a handsome man.

"Hello Callie"

There was a dead silence in the courtyard of Skyhold has everyone watched their Commander fidget under the gaze of the tiny warden. They had never seen him look so nervous. She slowly walks towards him and wraps her around around him. He took a moment to realize what was going before wrapping his arms around her. Hugging her tightly.

"It is so good to see you again, Cullen."

He didn't say anything back to her. But he could feel Aneria's eyes on him. He hadn't told her yet that he knew the Hero of Ferelden or what he watched over her while she was a mage at the Circle. Hell, he hadn't even told her what happened in Ferelden's Circle. He knew he should have. But he could never find the courage to face those demons again. Guess he would be forced to find that courage now that Callie was here.

A small cough broke the silence and Callie pulled away from Cullen to look over to the small elf that was standing beside him.

"Forgive me. Old friends. You must be The Inquisitor! Let me introduce myself! Callie Surana, Hero and Warden Commander of Ferelden!"

Callie bowed slightly to the elf.

"Welcome to Skyhold, Hero. I am Aneria Lavellan."

Cullen watched as the two elves exchanged pleasantries. He knew that Aneria was upset with him. He could feel it.

"I must apologize for my entrance, Inquisitor. I have seemed to have scared your guards and made a slight fool of myself!"

A blush creeps up Callie's neck. She knew she had overreacted. But Aneria shook her head.

"There is no need to apologize, Hero. I know the events in the past few days has everyone a little on edge. I hope that you will stay with us for a few days at least."

Callie nodded her head.

"Yes. The trip has been long, I must admit."

Alistair had made his way back to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He hugged her tightly to his side.

"We must get to Weisshaupt soon though."

"Honestly Alistair! We can take a few days. The First Warden isn't going anywhere. Trust me. Beside, I would love to catch up with Leliana and Cullen!"

Cullen gave a small cough as Aneria looked at him.

"I must ask, Hero. How is it you know our Commander?"

"Well when I knew him it was just 'Templar Cullen'. But we knew each other when he was stationed at the Circle in Ferelden. He watched over me while I was an apprentice, was present at my Harrowing, a small romance..."

"Callie..." Alistair, Cullen and Leliana all said with a slight warning in their voice. Alistair and Leliana could see the tension that was starting to arise between the Commander and Inquisitor. But Callie didn't seem to notice.

"Seems like Curly has a thing for mages and elves" Varric said quietly to Bull and Dorian who all started to back away from the group.

"Right. Well I am sure our Lady Ambassador will make sure you are well accommodated. I must...attend to something."

Aneria walked off without so much as a look to Cullen or anyone else. Cullen rubbed his hand behind his neck and gave everyone a warning look.

"Back to work!" and with that he walked off in the direction Aneria went.

Callie looked up at Alistair, slightly confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Alistair bent down and kissed her. "Love, you just tend to say the first thing that comes to mind. I don't think the Inquisitor knew that you and Cullen knew each other, let alone _knew _each other."

"Oh! Oh no..."

* * *

><p>Aneira found herself sitting on a pile of snow outside the gates of Skyhold. She was trying very hard to calm down. She wasn't even really sure why she was so upset. <em>It was 10 years ago. And clearly she is in very much in love with Alistair<em>. She thought. So why was it it bothering her so much that Cullen not only knew the Hero. But _knew _the Hero. He had never once told her that he was a templar in Ferelden at the Circle. Or that he had been stealing kissing with her. _Ugh You are overreacting!_

Her ears perked up when she heard what sounded like a boot crunching through the snow. She knew before she saw him. She could smell him from a mile away.

"Aneria..." Cullen was bad at this. He honestly didn't think he would ever see Callie again. It had been 10 years and the way it ended...was bad. Very very bad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She didn't look at him.

"I...it...what happened during the Blight was very...difficult."

"I don't know how 'Oh yes. By the way. I knew the Hero of Ferelden. And I sometimes exchanged secret kisses with her in dark corners' is hard to say"

Cullen sighed. Callie being here brought up so many memories. Most, he would like to forget. Before he could say anything, Aneria stood and turned towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me? We have known each other for months. And you never..."

"It was 10 fucking years ago!"

Cullen didn't realize he was screaming till the words came out. Aneria took a step back from him. She had never heard him curse before.

"Aneria...I"

"I think you should go back to your office."

"Aner..."

"Thats an order, Commander."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"As you wish, _Inquisitor._" She never thought she would hate that title so much. He turned to leave her in the snow. Not seeing the silent tears running down her face.

* * *

><p>Cullen stormed through the main gates, not noticing that everyone was trying to look busy after hearing the fight. He didn't look where he was going till he ran into someone.<p>

"I am sorry."

"It's ok"

He looked to see Callie. Standing there. He knew he had to get out of the conversation as fast as possible. He knew he would say things he would regret later.

"Cullen...I am sorry. I didn't know."

"Always butting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Excuse me?"

"10 years Callie. I haven't seen or heard from you in 10 years and in 5 minutes you mange to come in here and fuck up everything up!"

He knew. He knew he had to leave. He could already feel all the emotions that he had bottled up for 10 years coming to the surface. He was angry, at her, at himself, at Aneria. Mainly himself. But him and Callie had so much unfinished business, so many things that were left unsaid. He looked her for a moment and knew he wasn't in the best state to hash out the past. So he moved past her to walk back to his office.

"How long?" her voice was quiet but he heard her.

"What?"

"How long have you been off of Lyrium?"

He sighed. He didn't know how she knew. Nor did he care at the moment.

"10 months."

She only nodded as he turned away from her.

* * *

><p>Callie found Aneria where Cullen left her, in the snow right outside of Skyhold. She pulled her cloak closer to her as the wind started to pick up. Aneria, however, was use to the cold and had nothing on but her normal Skyhold attire.<p>

"I am sorry. I have never been known for my filter."

Aneria turned to see the Hero standing a few feet behind her. She knew it wasn't her fault. She really didn't think anyone was at fault. But she wasn't ready to let Cullen know that.

"It isn't your fault. You didn't know."

Callie sighed and sat down next to the Inquisitor.

"No. But I still shouldn't have..."

"What was he like?"

Callie looked over to see Aneria looking straight ahead, never blinking.

"He was...unlike the other templars at the circle. Kind, quiet and seemed to really want to help the mages."

Aneria finally looked over to her. Her violet eyes held tears in them.

"How did you meet?"

"I was 16 when he came to the Circle. Barely out of Templar training. He was 18. He had came in late and was trying to find the Knight Captains office. Ended up finding his way into the library where I had fallen asleep. He gently woke me up and walked me back to my quarters. Never said anything to anyone. Cullen was...always kind to the mages."

Aneria smiled, gently wiping the tears that were falling down her face.

"What happened? During the Blight?"

Callie didn't answer at first. Her eyes focused on her hands.

"It...isn't my place to tell his secrets."

Aneria nodded. She knew that he would have to tell her what happened to him at the Circle. But she had a feeling it wasn't a good story. She saw the flash of panic in his eyes when she allowed the Mages to become allies instead of imprisoning them.

"Thank you."

She looked at Callie, who was running her fingers through the snow.

"For?"

"Alistair...I don't...I don't know what I would have done if he had died. He is the only reason I keep going."

"Hawke...She said that he had scarified enough."

Callie sighed, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"I was quite selfish during the Blight. I won't lie. I did questionable things to keep us alive."

Aneria watched as Callie drew pictures in the snow. She didn't question. She understood having to make hard choices.

Even after 10 years, talking about the Blight was difficult. The utter terror of knowing that one of them might die from just killing the Archdemon. Knowing that since she had been made a Warden during a Blight meant that her lifespan was much shorter then most. But Alistair never left her. Gave up the right to the throne for her. Slept with Morrgian in her insane ritual. Guided her and kept her going when he had no reason to.

The two elves sat in the snow, not saying another word to each other. Because there was no need for it. Them simply sitting there was comfort enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Hello lovely readers! So this is my first time posting here, so please be gentle...or as gentle as the internet allows! So this is a five part story that will go through the ball at the Winter Place. I was kinda sad that the Warden didn't show up physically in Inquisition, soo this is my way of putting a little spin on things! Enjoy! :D

Till next time!

xx domo


	2. Calista

Callie walked in hers and Alistairs room to find him fast asleep on the bed. She smiled. He looks so young, like the worlds problems aren't resting on his shoulders. He was out of his armor with nothing but a pair of leather pant. She moves into the room and sat down on other side of bed. She rests her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. It seems like they can't ever get a break from the world ending. First the Blight, then the Mother, then word that Anders blew up the Chantry and now...now a hole in the sky. Ever since she had become a Grey Warden her life had been on nonstop. She never had a moments rest for 10 years.

"Deep in thought, my darling."

She turns to see Alistair looking at her. She smiles.

"Just thinking. That's all"

"About how we never seem to have a moment to ourselves?"

She laughs. Of course he would know what was going on in her mind. They had been together for 10 years now. He always had a way of knowing. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Come here."

She kicks off her shoes and crawls into the bed next to him. Resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He wraps his arms tightly around her, resting his head on top of her.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything"

She smiles at his words. He always reminds her how much he loves her. Even after 10 years, it felt like the first.

"Even the throne?"

"Fuck. Even that damn throne. Ferelden has done just fine without me adding to its mess."

"I don't know. I think you would have been a great king."

"Yes. Well I wouldn't have you. Now would I?"

She lifts her head from his chest to look at him.

"Alistair. You know I would have stayed with you. Even if..."

"Don't. I don't wanna think about you being the gossip of court life. And you don't deserve to be anyones mistress. Even mine."

She smiles and pulls up to kiss him.

"I love you. And I would have been your mistress if you had asked."

He doesn't say anything. He sometimes thinks about what would have happened if he had been given the throne. _Ugh._ He loved Callie more than a throne he never wanted or was never suppose to have. He would have fought it. If Callie had said that he should be king. He would have fought her on it. He would have told her that she meant more and that he didn't need to throne. But he also knew that if he had been given the throne, Callie would have been willing to take up the mantle of _mistress. _But he...he wouldn't have been able to handle it. It would have broken his heart. He had seen her face after the night with Morrgian. Her face stained with tears and her eyes bright red. He held her that night. Let her cry till she fell asleep. Held her close all night. Never letting go. He couldn't have handling doing that to her again to produce a heir.

"Ali?"

He looked down at her, her nose scrunched up.

"Sorry love."

"There is no need to think about the what ifs, dear. You are happy. And that is all I wanted."

He kisses her nose.

"Marker. How did I get so lucky?

She laughs. That laugh that would light up a room.

"I think I am the lucky one, Ali."

He kisses her. Holding her face with his hands. Rolling them over, pinning her under him.

"Nope. I am definitely the lucky one."

She smiles brightly at him as he moves his lips down her neck. She sighs as he rans his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. He smiles against her neck.

"Too many clothes."

She holds back a smile while he tries to unclasp to buckles to her warden armour.

* * *

><p>Callie rested her head on her knees as Alistair traced the wings of her griffon tattoo that wrapped around from her ribs to her back. Identical to the one that graced his entire upper left arm. A parting gift that Zevern had talked them into 10 years ago. She sighed at the feeling. 3 years was far too long. They had gone from each other for extended periods of time before. With her being the Warden Commander and him helping push the remaining darkspawn back at the blight. But this time, it was too long. But finding a cure for the blasted calling was worth it.<p>

"You know. You aren't suppose to be overthinking things after that performance." Alistair said quietly as he pulled himself up to kiss her shoulder.

"You mean the performance you'll be struck down for?" She giggles as he groans into her skin.

"10 years and you still find that joke amusing." She turned her head to kiss him.

"Only cause you know the Maker is jealous of our warden stamina."

He laughs. "Maker, I love you"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed from that performance!"

Alistair had grown up from the shy boy she had met 10 years ago. He no longer blushed at her inappropriate comments. Instead he gave her a known smirk. He knew every spot on her body that made her shutter and gasp his name. He caught on quickly to what made her magic lose some control.

The first time they had sex, after a few moments of fumbling, they got so lost in the moment neither of them noticed that lighting was sparking from Callie's fingers tips and set a small fire in the tent. Needless to say, the entire camp found out what they were doing. Liliana and Zevern couldn't stop laughing while Wynne looked mortified.

"What are you laughing at?"

Alistair looked at Callie who looked rather confused at his sudden outburst of laughter.

"Our first time."

Oh Marker! Don't remind me!" A blush creeped up her face. Alistair laughed even harder.

"Darling, it wasn't the only time we've caused your magic to get a little out of control." He kissed her on the shoulder.

"So not the point!"

"I love that I can cause you to lose a little control of your magic."

He kissed up her shoulder to her neck. Callie was trying hard not to moan.

"Ready for round 2, love?" He said while nibbling on her ear. She nodded

Alistair rolled them over and pinned her hands above her head.

"I've got 3 years to make up for."

Callie smiled before kissing Alistair hard.

* * *

><p>Callie walked into the library early the next morning. There was hardly anyone around and she had left Alistair asleep in their bed. Liliana had told her that someone very important was staying with the Inquisition. Someone who could shed some light on her mission.<p>

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

The elf looked up from her book to see a young elf with white blonde hair looking at her.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

Callie smiled

"I am Callie..."

"I know who you are, young hero. Please. Sit."

She gestured to the seat across from her. Callie sat down and gave the Enchanter a bright smile.

"How may I help you, Hero?"

"Please. Call me Callie."

Fiona smiled, placing a bookmark in her book and sat it down on the shelf next to her.

"I hate to bother you. But I heard that you were once a Warden..."

Fiona gave a sad smile.

"Of course. I heard that you are on a mission to find a cure for the Calling."

Callie nodded. She knew was she close. So maybe, Fiona could shed some light on how she cured herself of the taint.

"Yes. After the Blight, I started looking into everything that had to do with darkspawn and Wardens. I know you got the taint removed from you."

Fiona sighed.

"Yes. But it was not easy. I came in contact with an amulet that sped up the taint within me. However, when it was pulled off, it some how...cured it."

"Where did this amulet come from?"

"A darkspwan. He called himself The Architect."

Callie let out a sigh. Rubbing her fingers over her temples. Even after 8 years, the blasted Architect still was a problem. Of course.

"Well...shit"

"I heard you came in contact with him."

Callie nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Did he survive?"

Callie shook her head. "No. He didn't"

Fiona nodded. "It's...for the best. He was far too dangerous to keep alive."

Callie sighed. Yes. She knew that. Him and The Mother were better off dead. People started to bustle into the library. Callie looked out the far window to see the sun rising over the tall walls of Skyhold. She stood up.

"Thank you, Fiona."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Callie shook her head. "No. You've been very helpful. Thank you. I must send a letter to Solider's Peak."

Fiona looked puzzled.

"The old Warden Fortress? I thought it was abandoned."

Callie smiled. "Not quite. I have an old friend there that could be of some help."

With that she turned to leave.

"Callie..."

She turned back to see Fiona stand.

"Yes?"

Fiona twisted her hands around her robe.

"Warden Alistair. You two are romantically involved, correct?"

Callie smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Uh yes. We are. Why?"

"Is he...happy?"

Callie looked puzzled. "Yes. For the most part. It hasn't always been easy. But we've always been there for each other."

Fiona smiles. "I am glad. He deserves it. I knew his father."

"You knew King Maric?"

Fiona nodded. "He was a good man. Alistair takes after him more then he realizes. Thank you, Hero."

Callie smiled and turned to leave. Fiona sat down in her chair. Sighing deeply.

* * *

><p>Callie walked down the stairs to the main hall of Skyhold. She was deep in thought, going over everything that Fiona had told her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she more then she was letting on. She kept walking till she walk right into something hard.<p>

"Oh sorry!"

"Callie?"  
>She looked up to see Cullen. He gave her a small smile. He looked slight haggard, like he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep.<p>

"Cullen!"

"I was hoping we could talk. Perhaps over a game?"

She gave a wide smile.

"Not scared of losing to me?"

He chuckled.

"It has been 10 years."

She laughed. "Of course!"

He lead her towards to the gardens.

* * *

><p>"We use to play this all the time, remember?"<p>

Cullen smiled at her. Of course he did. They use to play with each other while in the circle. It was his favorite part of the day.

"I do. The only time of the week we weren't questioned why we were spending time together."

She smiled. Yes, it was. The First Enchanter said it was help her focus her mind. One of the reasons her magic is little out of control when her emotions are high. The Knight Commander had been reluctant to let them play. But Cullen was a seasoned player and finally he caved. Little did they know that a romance had bloomed between the young mage and templar. No one seemed to notice how their fingers would linger on the board. Or her feet gently rubbing up and down his leg.

"Seems like a lifetime ago."

She smiled. "It was. So much has changed since those days of being surrounded by the walls of the Circle."

He looked down at the chess board.

"We never had...closure, Callie. I never told you how sorry I was."

She watched as his fingers traced the queen on his side.

"Cullen. You don't have to apologize."

"Callie, I do. The things I said to you before you left. I was cruel. Hateful."

He looked at her. "I carried that hate for years. Hate for you. For mages. For the demons that taunted my mind. I never trusted anyone. But, I still wanted to serve. But Krikwall. Fucking Krikwall."

Callie reached across the board and grabbed his hand, rubbing her fingers over his knuckles.

"Cullen. Believe me when I say, you don't have to apologize to me. That time was difficult for everyone. You aren't the only with nightmares and demons. And you're not weak because of it."

She moves to his side of the board, kneeling in front of him. She take his hands into hers.

"You have seen the worst of what magic has to offer. But you have also seen the joy that magic has. You have shown that Templars don't have to live by their lyrium leash. That blood mages don't have to break you. And that sometimes you have stand up for your morels. You are not a weak man, Cullen Rutherford."

He smiles at her as she reaches up to brush a tear from his cheek.

"Hero? Sister Liliana as asked to see you."

They both turn to see one of the sisters agents.

"Thank you, I will be right there."

She leans down and kisses Cullen on the cheek before turning around to walk out of the garden.

Cullen stayed there, looking at the board. He smiled. She had already had him in a check mate, 4 moves in. Her signature move. He always had to keep an eye out of it when they played together. How could he forget?

* * *

><p>Callie slowly walked up the steps to the rookery. She smiled at the birds as they flew in and out. She saw Liliana sitting at her desk, scribbling down a note.<p>

"You wanted to see me?"

Liliana looked up and smiled.

"I do. It seems that the Inquisitor would like you and Alistair to company us to the Winter Place."

She sits down across from Liliana.

"Why? Wardens don't tend to get into political affairs. Unless you have First in your title. You know that."

"I do. However, we know how much the court loves you. You did end a Blight."

Callie smiles.

"One day that excuse is going to run out."

Liliana laughs. "You are a hero. It will never run out."

"Liliana. Why is the Inquisition going to the peace talks? I didn't think the Civil War had anything to do with you guys."

Liliana leans forward, gesturing for Callie to do the same.

"In Redcliffe, Aneria saw a dark future. It's how we knew about the demon army. Corypheus plans to assassinated the Empress."

Callie eyes widen. "But that means..."

"Orlais would fall into chaos."

Callie ran her hands over her face.

"And you think having Alistair and I there will help?"

"Callie. Think about it. If the Inquisition arrives with the left and right hands of Divine, plus the former Antivan ambassador to Orlais, an ex-templar Knight Commander who now leads the forces and two of the Blights vanquishers, they will know we mean business. And there to play the Game to win."

Callie nods and gives a small smile. "Alright, we will go. But only if I get to wear a very pretty dress!"

Liliana laughs. "Of course! There is something else we must discuss. A few years ago, The Empress got a new arcane advisor. And it is someone we know."

Callie gave a puzzled look before it dawns on her.

"Morrigan."

Liliana nods. "You haven't seen her years, yes?"

Callie sighs. She hadn't seen or heard from Morrigan since she hunted her down 7 years ago. She had been dumb enough to allow her to escape.

"Did they mention a..."

"There is a child with her, yes. A boy. No more than 10. It seems that the court has not questioned his parentage. He didn't seem to inherit the..."

"Shh."

Both women look around and Callie sighed again.

"Alistair is so gonna kill me."

Liliana laughed while Callie bangs her head against the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Soo here is Chapter Two! Sorry it took so long! lol I hope you guys like it ;)**

**Till Next Time!**

**xxDomo**

**Chapter Three Preview:**

Dorian, Varric and Bull had given her words of encouragement. But it seemed like those words went to the wind the moment she stopped at the door leading into his office. _Aneria. You can do this! Just open the door. Open the damn door._

She finally opened the door only to find him not there. _Of course._


	3. The Leash

Aneria stood at the Commanders door for what felt like forever. She had gone to bed last night after seeing Callie to Alistairs room. She didn't have the courage to face him last night and she barely had the courage to face him this morning. But Dorian, Varric and Bull had given her words of encouragement. But it seemed like those words went to the wind the moment she stopped at the door leading into his office. _Aneria. You can do this! Just open the door. Open the damn door._

She finally opened the door only to find him not there. _Of course._ She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the solider standing next to the desk.

"Your Worship?"

She near jumped out of her skin.

"Oh. I am so sorry your Worship! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Aneria looked over to the desk.

"It is fine. Do you know where the Commander is?"

The solider nodded without saying anything. Aneria raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right! He went to speak with Seeker Pentaghast. Asked me to stay here in case anyone came looking for him"

Aneria nodded, hiding her panicked look. There was only one reason Cullen would go looking for Cassandra. _Fuck._

"Thank you. I will go find him them."

The solider nodded as Aneria left the office and bolted down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Cullen and Cassandra's voices could be heard fall the way to the tavern. Everyone in Skyhold was pretending they couldn't hear what was going on between the Commander and the Seeker or were fighting about.<p>

"You've asked for my option and I've given it. Why would you expect for it to change?"

Cullen slammed his hands on the table in front of him. "I expect you to keep your word. It's relentless. I can't..."

Cassandra was over it. "You give yourself too little credit!"

Cullen pushed the table a little. "If I am unable to fulfill what vows I kept then nothing good has come of this! Would you rather save face then admit..."

The two of them turned when the door creaked open. Aneria was trying hard to make any noise but it seems that the door wasn't fully closed and when she leaned against to hear better, it opened and she stumbled in.

"Damn it."

She looked up to see Cullen's face, a mixture of disappointment and shame. In himself or her, she wasn't sure.

"Forgive me."

With that he left before she could say anything to him. She tried to speak but he was already out the door.

"And people say I am stubborn!" Cassandra sighed and rubbed her temples. "This is ridicules."

Aneria looked down to the ground, trying to understand his parting words. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her or not. A million questions where pulsing through her head.

"Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?"

Aneria finally looked up and met Cassandra in the eye. "Yes. And I respect his decision."

Cassandra gave a small smile. "As do I. Not that he that he's willing to listen.". She sighed again. "Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It's not necessary. Besides it would destroy him. He's come so far."

Aneria nodded her head in agreement. He had. He couldn't just throw it away! "Why didn't he come to me?"

Cassandra rubbed her hands over her face. "We has an agreement all before you joined us. As a Seeker, I could evaluate the dangers." She shifted a little. "And he wouldn't...want to risk your disappointment."

It finally dawned on her. He wasn't disappointed in her, but himself. He felt like he has failed her. "Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

Cassandra gave a smile. "If anyone could, it's you. Mages have made their suffering known. But Templars never have. They are bound to the order. Mind and soul. With someone always holding their lyrium leash." She moved towards Aneria and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Cullen has a chance to break that leash. To prove to himself and anyone who would follow suit, that it's possible." She squeezed a little. "He can do this. I knew that when we met in Krikwall. Talk to him. See if now is the time."

Aneria sighed. Right.

* * *

><p>Cullen slammed to doors open to his office. <em>Fuck. God Damnnit.<em> He gripped the edge of his desk. The withdraws were getting out of control. He thought he could handle it. But he was starting to doubt himself.

He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out the box that held the lyrium. Perhaps he needed to take it. He had been taking it for as long as he could remember. He couldn't remember a time before the lyrium. His fingers traced over the small blue vile. No. No he would not stray! Before he knew it, the box was flying from his hands and hitting the wall next to the door that had opened.

"Makers Breath! I didn't hear you enter!"

Aneria stood in the door way. Looking down at the vile that was now leaking a blue substance all over the floor.

"I...forgive me."

With those words, she looked up at him. "Cullen...if you need to talk."

He shook his head. "You don't have to..." He felt pain pulsing through his body, gripping the table to hold himself up. Aneria began to rush to him before he put his hand up to stop her. "I never meant for this to interfere."

"I believe you."

He looked up at her. "For whatever good it does. Promises mean nothing if I can not keep them." He pulled himself up. He knew. It was time to tell her. He had held it off long enough. "You asked what happened at Ferelden's Circle."

He paused for a moment. She stayed right where she was. Scared that she moved, it would all be a dream.

"It was taken over by abominations." Cullen struggled to get the words out and Aneria tried hard to keep her face calm, but her insides where screaming. "The Templars...my friends were slaughtered..."

Aneria moved a little closer to him. He was struggling. He moved away from her and walked to the window and look out. He needed to get away from her for the moment. Needed some space, which he hated that he needed it. She placed her hands on his desk to keep herself steady.

"I was...tortured. They tried to break my mind. And I..." He scoffed.

"Cullen..." Her voice broke and trying to hold back her tears.

"How can you be the same person after that?" He turned back to her to see the tears streaming down her face. "Still. I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my Knight Commander. And for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness." He turned away from her to keep himself from rushing to her. He needed to get this out. It was bottled up for too long. "Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets." Her sob made him turn back to her. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?!" His voice raising a little.

"Cullen...I am so sorry. I can understand..."

"Don't. You should be questioning what I have done! I begged...for them to annul the circle at Ferelden. I begged her to kill her friends...her family. The people she had known all her life. I didn't care who was innocent. I didn't care if they were children. Callie...she saved them. She is the reason Ferelden has a Circle. I wanted it burned to the ground."

She moved a little closer to him. She so desperately wanted to hug him, hold him. "But you didn't believe in Meredith's cause. You fought against her. You believed in the Champion."

He looked at her. Moving around his desk towards her. "I thought this was be better. That I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me." He started pacing in front of his bookcase. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause!" His pacing started getting faster. "I will not give less to the Inquisition then I did then the Order! I should be taking it!" He finally slammed his fist against the bookcase. Aneria jumped a little. "I should be taking it." His voice was quiet.

She finally moved right behind him, touching his shoulder. "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?"

He gave a heavy sigh and letting his fist drop. "No." He moved towards her. "But these memories have always haunted me. If they become worst. If I can not endure this..."

She lifted her hand to his face, giving him a smile, tears dried to her face. "Cullen. You can. I have faith. In whatever god you want me to, I have faith. Cassandra is right. You have a chance to change things. To prove that anyone who wants to, can."

Cullen leaned down and kissed her. If she had faith then he would. "I will."

They pulled away from each other and he rested his head against hers. "I think you should talk to Callie. It is time."

He gave her smile. "I.." _Love you_. "Care about you, so much." He kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Aneria walked back down to the courtyard while Cullen went to look for Callie. She wasn't sure if she felt better or worst now knowing what had happened to Cullen. But she was happy that he was being open with her.<p>

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Alistair training with someone of Cullen's templars who came with him from Kirkwall. She noticed him do a templar move. She stopped in her tracks. _Odd._

"Inquisitor!" Alistair turned to see her standing, giving a puzzled look.

"Hello Alistair. That is a templar move. I didn't know the Wardens trained in templar moves."

Alistair laughed. "Well. That is because I was in training to become a Templar before I became a Warden." He leaned up against the fight ring.

She raised her eyebrow, "What is with all you Templars leaving?"

He laughed again. "Well. Luckily, I didn't take actually take my vows before I was recruited."

"So. You've never taken lyrium?"

"Nope."

She leaned closer to him. "But how did you do it? The move without lyrium?"

Alistair fidgeted a little. "It might be a good thing you don't believe in the Chantry. Cause that answer might be earth shattering." He doesn't look at her.

It dawned on her and it was earth shattering. "Creators. It really is a leash. They don't actually need lyrium."

He shook his head. "No they don't."

* * *

><p>Cullen stood on the battlements. He took a deep breath in. He felt super calm. Calmer then he had in years. Callie had forgiven him. For all the mean and evil things he had said to her. He still couldn't believe that she forgiven him. But he was happier that Aneria was on his side with giving up lyrium for good. He knows he can do it and he knows that with her support, he will get through it.<p>

"Are you feeling better?"

He turned around to Aneria standing at the steps. Her bright red hair was glowing in the sunlight of Skyhold and her face held a smile.

"I am. Thank you."

She moved her way towards him, gently putting her hand on his arm. "Is it always that bad?"

He gave a sigh. "Yes. But. It is good to finally feel okay to talk about it." He turned to face her. "I never told anyone what really happened to me. I look back on it now and I am not...proud of the man that it turned me into."

"Cullen..."

"If we had meet before, I don't think I would care for you. And the thought of that, sickens me." He looks away for a moment before she pulls his face back towards hers.

"I like the man you are now."

He held back some tears. "Are you sure?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Cullen, I" _love_ "Care about you. And nothing you did the in the past will change that."

He gave her a smile before kissing her. He knew at that moment, everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Sorry for the delay! School started back up so been a little busy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next up: The Winter Palace! Anyone excited to see our favorite Witch of the Wilds?! We all know Alistair is ;)**

**Till Next Time!**

**xxDomo**

**Chapter Four Preview:**

"So. Calista, huh?"

Callie laughed. "Out of all the titles that followed, my name is the only thing that has you puzzled?"

Aneria smiled. "Well I am wondering how you are an Arlessa."

Callie takes a sip of her wine. "You get to break all sorts of rules when..."

"Well. Well. What have we here?"


End file.
